


The Familiar Nervousness

by JustcallmeToad



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeToad/pseuds/JustcallmeToad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Nitori doesn't go to Samezuka and Rin finds him on a train Tw: Sexual harassment based off a prompt by marukaprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Familiar Nervousness

Crowded train, like always, so many bodies all around him. The familiar nervousness and righteously so as he feels the first squeeze on his backside. Luckily that one keeps moving, cops his feel and leaves. Ten minutes pass before the next set of unfamiliar hands are on him. 

Except these ones don't leave so quickly. They take their time running down his sides, up his shirt, they hug him close to a much larger body. A voice in his ear, gruff. "Whats a cute little boy like you doing all alone on the train? Get off on the next stop with me, I can help you find your way home."

"P-please, please leave me be, sir." A beg rather than a command. His voice so timid why can't he be strong, why isn't he shouting. So many people around to save him and still he is quiet. Quiet even as he feels a hardness poking on his midback. 

So the whisper returned, "Don't be like that, I know you want it. Be a good boy." 

Thats when the small boy heard a louder voice coming close, a stern face. "Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend!" Confusion struck, was this larger man the red head's boyfriend?

Nitori put his hands up to defend himself, "I wasn't touching him, I swear!" He pleaded innocence, glad to feel the larger body retreating from around him. 

"Next time keep your eye on him better, he might just get snatched up." The gruff voice replied before moving back into the crowd. More confusion. Who was this guy with the red hair and the stern face..

"Did you know that guy?" 

Nitori shook his head, "N-no, sir."

"Where are you going?" 

Nitori wasn't sure if he could trust this guy. He was beautiful and he had apparently saved him from the creep, yeah. Maybe he could trust him then, "I've um I've run away fr-from home, sir."

The red head looked down in thought, he was a whole head taller than the boy. "Well if you've got no place to go.." The guy looked over the boy, eyebrows creased together before making a decision. "Let me take you out to dinner on me. The name is Matsuoka by the way, Matsuoka Rin."

Nitori looked up, hopeful and with a smile. "I accept..and um thank you for saving me, Matsuoka san."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't make a big deal out of it." He'd get the kid some food then figure out why he left home and get him back there. No big deal.


End file.
